Nana
Nana is a St. Bernard who appears in Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Nana is a nursemaid who help the Darling children to tuck their beds before Mr. and Mrs. Darling going to party. Characteristics Background Originally Nana was given a much larger role. She was intended to journey to Never Land alongside the Darling children and have a comical subplot chasing after Tinker Bell. Nana was also intended to be the film's narrator but eventually Nana was dropped from the Never Land side of the story but given a notable role in the opening and ending of the film becoming a beloved character from the film. Personality Nana is very caring the Darling children and treats them as her own pups. The children cherishes Nana as an important family gem. When Nana was taken to the dog house for the night it was considered a cruel punishment for the Darlings. Even when George Darling took her to the dog house, he felt sorrow after seeing Nana's saddened face. Nana is in charge of the children's health giving the medicine presumably ever night. Role in the film Nana is first introduced as the nursemaid and family dog. Nana was seen doing her daily duties cleaning the room and putting away the Darling's toys and games. When Wendy is told she must grow up, she was shocked by the decision. When George Darling began to storm out the room he trips over Nana. Both Nana and George fall but the rest of the family only comforts Nana. George is shocked and this causes Nana to be put in the dog house. Nana is heartbroken as she never sleeps in the dog house. George feels sympathy for Nana but claims the children are not puppies and Nana is truly a dog. Peter Pan took the children to a trip to Never Land and Nana spots the children flying out the window with Peter. Nana is horrified and tries to stop them. Michael Darling spreads some of Tinker Bell's pixie dust on Nana is begins to fly but is held back by the leash. When the Darlings returned home from their Never Land flight, Nana is happy to be taken back to the room as George finally realizes he's been to hard on Wendy and Nana. Nana joins Wendy, George and Mary Darling as they watch Peter Pan fly away with Captain Hook's ship. Live appearances Disney Parks Peter Pan's Flight Nana appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride based on the film. Nana makes a notable appearance in the Darlings bedroom next to the letter blocks that constantly fall as she attempts to stack them and outside next to her doghouse. Disney On Ice Nana makes appearances in Disney On Ice in the Peter Pan-based segments. Nana relives her role in the film commonly. Gallery Trivia Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Pets Category:Silent characters Category:Animals Category:Servants Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Adults Category:Animals who live with humans